With Death Comes New Hope
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Hatter and Alice were supposed to live happly ever after but after Alice dies tragically in a car accident. How is Hatter to surivive without his love? Well he thinks he wont that is until he meets Kerra Daniels, spirited, young soccer player. hatterxoc
1. Chapter 1

Me: I feel kind of stupid at the moment. I have realized I did not put a disclaimer or anything at all on this story. I feel bad about it.

Hiei: -looks around- Hatter? As in Alice and Wonderland? What the hell Miko.

ME: Well I'm sorry Hiei I had to pull you in here. I haven't had you in anything in a while plus I feel bad that your story is just sitting on FF never to be finished until I find the work. -frowns and pouts-

Hiei: -sighs- would you like me to do the disclaimer or do you want Kurone to do it?

Me: -eyes widen- You dragged him with you?

Hiei: -nods- The Bat Demon was being a pest. He want to know when he'll be brought into anything.

Me: Makes sense. Its up to you Hiei.

Joker: I want to do it.

Me: What in the bloody moons of Neptune are you doing here.

Kurone: Get lost Joker I'm doing it.

Joker: -grabs Kurone and Hiei and ties them up throwing them in the closet with the rest of the anime characters that he's stolen jobs from- Now that is settled. JJ-Jefferu does not own anything from Alice, nor the characters mentioned, expect for the OCs that she has placed into the story for her own entertainment purposes.

Me: I hope you enjoy -gets kiddnapped by J. Crane -

* * *

**Hatter and Alice were supposed to live happly ever after but after Alice dies tragically in a car accident. How is Hatter to surivive without his love? Well he thinks he wont that is until he meets Kerra Daniels, spirited, young soccer player. **

**Kerra Daniels;; 18 years young, long black hair, streaked green and blue, glowing green eyes stands at 5'7". Did I mention she's Alice's sister, that her mom gave up because she couldn't handle the stress of another child?**

* * *

**~~//~~**

I stood awkardly at my _sisters_ fuernal, how could I call this Alice Hamilton my sister. I never met the women a day before in my life, nor I had I met my so called mother. All I knew about my biological family was that my mother did not feel that she could handle having another baby when _Alice_ was going through a horrible time, the tremble twos phase. From what my foster mother told me was that Alice, unbeknownest to anyone outside the family, had some kind of medical problem. I was seriously surprised when I got a call from Carol, that is my mothers name, about attending Alice's funeral. I knew there was a reason as to why she really wanted me there and I was right. As soon as I arrived she said I was all she had left of either of them, Alice and my dad (whom I actually met once or twice).

I shook my head as I glanced at my wrist watch and sighed. I was going to be late if this didn't end soon. I saw tears following down Carol's face, my heart went out for her, I knew what she was going through. I lost my foster sister in a gang shooting three months before my sixteenth birthday, but that was over two years ago. I glanced around the funeral, it was a fairly small gathering, there were some people who looked completely weird to me, but who am I to judge. They were wearing funny looking suits, kind of reminding me of the suits in a deck of cards. I shook my head and look at myself. I was dressed in my soccer gear, hey I was going straight to soccer after the funeral and lucky for me our uniforms are all black, jerseys including. We had a game today, I was a center and supposed to be starting. I roll my neck and shift nervously.

"Carol," I say turning to my mother. She looks at me through tear filled eyes, and what looks like a slight look of pain? I shake it off, she can't except me to jump into calling her mom.

"Yes Kerra," her voice says shakey.

"I need to be leaving. I have a game in about twenty minutes and if I'm going to make it to said game I need to leave now," she nods but it seems that more tears start to leave her eyes. I pick up my bag and turn heading towards my truck. Right when I reach the parking lot I run straight into a hard body, which results in me falling back onto my butt.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying too much attention. It is still hard to function without-," he starts but looks at me weirdly. I roll my eyes.

"It's fine, I still don't even know why I came. I didn't even know her, nor did I get the chance," I mumble in response.

"You're here for Alice's funeral?" he asks, I can hear the saddness in his voice. My eyes widen, this was David, the guy Carol was telling me about.

"Erm yeah, I was asked to come," I say nervously, I have to admit he was kind of attractive. I shake my head of the thoughts. This was my sisters boyfriend.

"How did you know of her?" he asks curiously.

"She was my sister," this causes him to gasp, he opens his mouth as if he wants to interrrupt but I speak first. "I didn't know she was my sister until after she died. She probably never knew of me either," I say softly. He stands there quietly. I smile softly. "I'm sorry for your lost David. I wish I could stay and chat but I'm late," I say and slip past him.

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. Please Review, feed back would inspire me.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: I would like to thank '-YouStoleMyName-'for being my only reviewer. And those who alerted I thank you as well, at least that means the chapters I already wrote were not done in vain.**

**Logan: So you get one review/alert, whom is the only reason you are posting this one. Yet you had four people alert it?**

**JJ-Jefferu: Yes I know but its all '-YouStoleMyName-'but anyway here is chapter two.**

**Logan: She apologizes that her chapters are a little on the short side. But she feels that the shortness of the chapters is quite different than her long ones, so you might like it better.**

**Victor: Again JJ-Jefferu does not own anything related to Alice, all she owns is Kerra Daniels, Alexis Daniels, Kathleen Daniels, and Dereck, and the plot. She is not making a profit off of it, and she is writing this for her entertainment.**

**Logan: Please review and alert.**

It has been over a week since I went to my sisters funeral, seen my mother, and ran into David. I kept having this feeling that I was being watched by someone, though I could just be really paranoid, but it certainly felt like I was. I would turn around, when I got that feeling, to look for anyone following me and I would just barely make out a suit, the ones like I saw at Alice's funeral, and then poof it would disappeared around a corner. Now Carol was trying to guilt me into skipping practice just to spend time with her. I had been attempting to avoid this at all costs.

"No, Carol I will not skip practice," I say into the phone.

"But Kerra, it is just one practice," Carol replies within five seconds of my comment.

"That's what you say now, but watch you will continue to call me up asking me to spend time with you and say it's just this one practice. My answer still is and will always be no, but you can pick me up after practice," I hear her sigh, which causes me to smile a little.

"Fine but I can't pick you up. I'll send David to get you," my smile instantly vanishes and a frown replaces it.

That was our brief conversation and I am dreading David's arrival. No don't get me wrong in our brief meeting not only did I feel sorry for the guy, but I felt attracted to him. Which in my book is a horrible thing because he just lost the love of his life, my sister Alice, and there was no way on earth I could compare to her. I've heard all sorts of stories about her; apparently she came a long way from when I was born.

The coach was just telling us, as practice was coming to a close, that she would be attending to family matters out of state and there would be no practices. That means I would lose one excuse not to be around Carol. I head over to the bleachers were my bags were sitting. I was going to be staying with Carol for the weekend, my mom, Alexis, the lady who raised me, suggested that I try to bond with Carol. I start to head towards the parking lot. The whole team was leaving, Allie, my closet and best friend, was looking at me sacredly. I raise a brow at her.

'Derek' she mouths and nods towards a black motorcycle that I knew all too well. My frown from earlier returns to my face as I begin to worry. Where was David? He was supposed to be right after practice. Derek gets off his motorcycle and walks towards me a smile on his face.

"Hello Kitten," Dereck says as he steps directly in front of me. I glared at him with hatred.

"What are you doing here Dereck? You're not supposed to be near me. The restraining order still stands," He laughs not just any kind of laugh but the kind that sounds so evil and like he knows something you don't.

"Well Kitten," he puts his hand on my face. "Where we are going that means nothing," My eyes go wide, what does he mean by where we are going?

"What do you mean?" I ask sacredly. He smiles.

"Well let's just say you are going to the place Alice and Hatter met," I look at him confusedly. Who the hell is Hatter?

"Who-," but I'm cut off by being shoved behind someone. I look at them with confusion still covering my face, David had pushed me behind him, but why?

"Dereck, what are you doing here?" David asks with venom in his voice?

"Ah Hatter, what are you doing here? Are you protecting her? Or is there something else?" Dereck jokes with David.

"What is going on here? Dereck, David you know each other?"

"Hatter move," Dereck growls.

"No, she won't die like Alice," my eyes widen, was I lied to about how Alice died?

"Ah but she might. You can't always protect her Hatter, besides Kerra is more of a woman than Alice ever was. Hell she-," I push David, Hatter, whoever the hell he was out of the way and punch Dereck square in the face. Tears fall down my face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Dereck. You will NEVER see Kathleen," I growl out. I'm pulled away from Dereck and thrown into a car, okay I wasn't thrown but it certainly felt like it.

**JJ-Jefferu: I hope this chapter was better than the other one.**

**Logan: Review please.**

**Victor: The next chapter won't come out for a while, not because she wants reviews for it to happen [though she does want some reviews], it is just her method of writing.**

**JJ-Jefferu: Well he's right. I do want reviews but I'm not going to hold back on the next chapter because of it. That wouldn't be fair to '-YouStoleMeName-'but it's the way I work, it's why my Embry story hasn't been updated in a while.**

**Logan: Give her some hope.**

**Victor: Or I'll tear you to shreds.**

**JJ-Jefferu: YOU WILL NOT VICTOR!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu: I would like to say WOAH. I went from having five people who alerted to fourteen, if I did the math right. I'm excited and have more inspiration to contiune this.**

**Gambit: She would like to say this to the following people:**

** "MK"==OMG! I think you're my favorite person. **

** Glowy One== Thank you, even though it was a mistake you read it. For Dereck if you would like a visual think of Reid from the Covenant, if you don't know who that is google it. I'll be expalin him more in chapter four. Yes she does have a kid, this chapter should explain, maybe, kinda. lol.**

** Bloody Nightmare &Hermione and Marus== Thank you!**

**Logan: Why is he here-points at Gambit-**

**JJ-Jefferu: Because I wanted him here!**

**Victor:-laughs at how jealous Logan is- Again she doesn't own anything but the OC's and the plot line. It's for her enjoyment as well as those who like it.**

**JJ-Jefferu: -shocked at Victor- Anyway please enjoy.**

**~!~!~!~!**

I was still in shock about being forced into David's car. I was beyond confused, and how did Dereck and David know each other. I was kind of afraid to ask, David looked upset.

"David can I ask you something?" I whisper, I was not sure he heard me until he replied.

"Please call me Hatter now. And you want to know how I know Dereck?"

"Yes I do, it doesn't make any sense. I had never heard of you until the day my sister died. Yet you and Dereck seemed to know each other enough to hate each other, and what do you mean I'm not going to end up like Alice." I say really fast not pausing for a breathe until I finished. Hatter sighed.

"Well this is going to sound crazy, but you are going to have to trust me. Can you do that Kerra, I promise you I will not let you get hurt. Is there anything you need before heading to your mother's house?" Hatter asks. I nod.

"Yeah can you take me by my foster moms place. I need to pick up Kathleen." Hatter looks over at me. I sigh.

"Kathy is my daughter. I know what you're thinking, but it was a stupid mistake my junior year. And I can't end a life."

"What happened?"

"Well Dereck forced himself onto me, though according to my ex-best friend I deserved it. Apparently I was giving him mixed signals and he took it too far. A few weeks later after we'd been through the court system and everything, they put a restraining order on him, I found out I was pregnant," I take a breath trying to calm down as to not start crying. "and unlike my mother I was not going to give her up for adoption and then suddenly want her back if her sister died," i said with venom lacing my words. I felt Hatter hit the brakes. He turned and looked at me.

"What? Your mother abandoned you," he asked genuinely surprised. I nodded.

"Apparently there was so much stress because Alice was having problems, of what type I cannot say, and my _mother_ couldn't handle me. My dad did visit often though. Until he disappeared," I whisper. Before I can comprehend Hatter pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, had you not been adopted I think we would've met sooner. I could have protected you from Dereck," he whispered into my ear. I feel my face flush.

"You still would have been with Alice, me being with her would have done nothing," I cover my mouth with my hand, I could not believe that I had just said that. Hatter pulls back to look at my face.

"That is not true," I look away from him, face flushed with embarrassment and the earlier notion that I would have been plenty safe with him.

"Would it have been different Hatter? From what I have seen everyone loved Alice, me the only people who have ever given a damn about me were; my foster mother, Alexis, Allie, my best friend, my dad and until he forced himself on me Dereck and now suddenly the women who birthed me wants me because her precious Alice died. Well tough for her," Tears leave my eyes. He wraps his arms back around me.

"It's the truth I would never lie about such things. Besides Jack and I were keeping tabs on Dereck and I saw you and became distracted from our goals," he whispers in my ear.

"Hatter, who are you,"

"All in good time Kerra," I look out the window and notice we are outside Alexis place.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Kathleen and her some of her stuff," I say as I open the car door and head into my home.

**~!~!~!~!**

**JJ-Jefferu: Again I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I'm still writing chapter four sooo.**

**-Logan&Gambit are fighting-**

**Victor: Please review, it would make her happy. -kiddnaps JJ-**

**-Logan&Gambit stop fighting once they realise we are gone-**

**Logan&Gambit: DAMN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: OH MI GEEE! -hyperventilates-**

**Paul: -glares at Victor- Stay away from her. Oh lordy someone take the remote away from her.**

**Victor: Nope. It is her inspiration and I am not going to be the one to get beat senseless because I took away her DVD. I am not becoming like Embry. -points over to an unconscious Embry, who looks like he just met with a vampire-**

**Paul: -sweat drops- Okay I agree.**

**JJ-Jefferu:-glares at them- Sheesh, why do y'all have to be mean? Just because I'm excited that I found and bought Alice yesterday?**

**Nikolette: Actually I found it. You just bought it.**

**JJ-Jefferu: SETH!!! -Seth appears next to Nikolette- Take her back to the closet.**

**Seth: Yes 'um.**

**JJ-Jefferu: I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 3. And those who alerted. "MK" is most defiantly my most favorite reviewer, no offense to anyone but she's reviewed since chapter one :P, to inform you Paul saved me from Victor. They fought. : ]**

**Logan: ON TO THE STORY!**

**Gambit: -sighs- again she owns nothing expect: Alexis Daniels, Kerra Daniels, Kathleen Daniels, Dereck and the plot everything else belongs to the creator. Please enjoy chapter four.**

**~?~?~?~?~~?~?~?~?~**

My mom was shocked when I step into the house. She wasn't expecting me until Sunday night. She seemed even more shocked when I went into Kathleen's room and begin to pack a few things. I think my mom realized something was up and walked in.

"What are you doing Key," my mom asks. She nicknamed me that because I was pretty much like a key, almost there to solve problems and always seemed to get us out of trouble. I sigh and look over at her as I put the last of her stuff into her backpack.

"I'm not too sure what's going on mama but I think it would be safer for her to come and stay with me. I know I never wanted to introduce her to Carol this earlier but I had a run in with Dereck and I-," she cuts me off.

"It is okay sweetie, I can understand that. Take her with you if that's what you want, but please let me know you're both safe. I don't think I could stand loosing another person," we lost my foster sister two years earlier, and my foster father died five years ago of a work related accident.

"Oh mom," I say and hug her closely. "You'll know as soon as I do. I swear," I pull back and grab my daughters' bag and go around her to get Kathleen from the playroom. She looks up as I enter the room and she smiles brightly.

"MOMMY," she runs at me, I kneel down and pick her up.

"Sweetie we are going to visit a friend of mine. Go tell Grammy that you're leaving," I put her down and she runs towards my mom.

The car ride was surprisingly very silent. Kathleen was in the backseat sleeping. She was kind of tired, had a long day. I was messing with my loose threads. It was nervous habit that I had and one that helped me calm myself down. I could tell Hatter kept glancing at me then at Kathleen.

"She's really pretty ya know," Hatter says starting up a conversation.

"I know, she's my little angel. I love her to death. You would never imagine she's the product of a rape," I say whispering the last part, Kathleen was smart for a three year old and I wasn't willing to let her know this now.

"Yeah I wouldn't have known that had you not told me," he says then pauses before he says anymore. "I wouldn't have let that happened," he whispers, maybe so I couldn't hear, but I did. Hatter pulls the car to the stop and cuts it off. I look up at the place and sigh.

"This is it?" he nods. I guess it's better than nothing.

"Let's get inside. We can put Kathleen to bed and sit down and talk about Dereck and what his intentions are," David, I mean Hatter, says as he opens the back car door, gently getting Kathleen out. I smile at this thinking it was so cute, then quickly shake the thought. I grab her bag, along with mine and follow Hatter into the building.

After putting Kathleen down to bed in what appeared to be Alice's old room, I walk into the living room where Hatter was waiting. When we came in Carol decided she was going to bed, she did not want to hear whatever it was that Hatter was going to be telling me. She did not even glance at Kathleen as we entered. Apparently she wasn't going to accept her, which made me a little peeved. I take a seat next to Hatter on the couch and turn towards him.

"Care to explain this to me now," I say softly. I was starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea. Hatter takes a breath and proceeds to tell me his story._ ((A/N: think of what happened in Alice, I am not going to retell those events, you should know what they are if not then why are you here?))_

I sit there staring at Hatter with my eyes wide. Jack, Alice's ex-boyfriend, was now the King of Hearts. Apparently Dereck is Jack's older brother and was plotting to over throw Jack. To do so Dereck needed me, why Hatter would not explain. Also it seemed that I was chosen for a reason, because I was Alice's younger sister, even if I didn't know it at the time. They had been following after Dereck for years, a little after I met him. Apparently when I was just a junior in high school was around the time when Alice over threw the Queen of Hearts. My head was just swirling with millions of thoughts.

"Are you okay Al-," I snap out of my thoughts and look at Hatter as he bites his lip, he had stopped himself from calling me Alice. So I really did remind everyone of my dead sister, I now would only remind people of Alice. That's just lovely. I stand up quickly and start to leave but am stopped when Hatter grabs my arm. "Kerra I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, it was slip of the tongue," I half face Hatter.

"It doesn't matter. All I'll ever remind anyone of is Alice. I don't think I can handle any of this. I'm sorry Hatter I don't know that I can help you; with whatever it is you want. I'm not Alice nor could I ever be," I say as I slip away from Hatter and head towards Alice's old room.

**~?~?~?~?~~?~?~?~?~**

**JJ-Jefferu: Hope you like the new chapter. It seems my chapters are getting longer. Though I like my endings where I do. I hope they don't seem like cliffhangers. Because they are not, I don't think.**

**Victor: REVIEW AND ALERT OR WHAT NOT!!**

**Embry:-growls and takes off with JJ-Jefferu- Peace.**

**Victor: -growls-**


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is an update, sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me, but I think I'm putting this story on hold. I know where it is going but I haven't been focusing on this one. I am concentrating on my You Are The One and Ember Wilson: TeenAge TroubleMaking stories.

**Hatter:** She owns nothing but her OC's

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please enjoy and I will update when I get a chance.

* * *

I scream as I enter the room. Kathleen was not in the bed, the window looked broken and the room was destroyed. Tears enter my eyes and anger swells inside of me. Who, no wait I knew just who was respond able for this. I walk further into the room, going towards the bed. There on the bed I saw something white. I quickly bend down and pick it up.

_Dearest Kitten,_

_Do you feel like you were tricked? Well you should. Hatter can't make sure everyone is on his side now can he? Your mother was very easy to persuade into joining me. All I had to do was tell her that there was the slightest chance that Alice could be brought back, but we all know that's impossible. Don't we? Anyway I thought that I would take our lovely daughter to see Wonderland. She'll be fine; I would never hurt my heir. That is why I needed you, I'm sure by now Hatter has told you what Jack saw fit to tell you, he doesn't know it all because then Jack would be admitting that he was missing a requirement to stay king. Hatter didn't know that I just needed you to create an off-spring or anything more. Jack has been king for four years and still has no queen or an heir. Alice was leaving Hatter the day she died to take Jack up on his offer, I bet not even your dear Hatter knew that she was leaving him. But Jack would have only had four months to get Alice pregnant or the kingdom would become mine, I have an heir and pretty soon I'll have my queen. You will be my queen or risk never seeing your daughter again. We'll be in contact. Don't worry I would never hurt Kathleen._

_Forever Love,_

_Dereck._

I fall to the floor, crying. He took my baby, and worse of all my _mother_ gave her to him. I ball my hand into a fist. I felt betrayed and I could only imagine how Hatter will react once he finds out what Dereck said. He may be a lot of things but Dereck has never lied. Not once, has Dereck ever said anything that has been a lie. So I could only assume that this note held true. The paper fell from my hand when I fell to the floor. I hear a gasp and look up at Hatter through teary eyes.

"H-Hatter," I whisper. He looks down at me, his eyes start to water. "I'm sorry Hatter,"

"This has to be a lie. It can't be true," Hatter whispers. I slowly stand up and walk towards him, I pull him into a hug as I get near him.

"It is not a lie. Dereck may be a lot of things Hatter, but he has never lied to me once. If what he says about Carol is true then why can't everything else be true? There is a way to find out if he's lying," I whisper and hug him tightly.

~!~!~!~!~!~

I rub my eyes as the light hits them. I sit up on a bed, one that I can honestly say I have never seen before, nor have I seen this room before. The last thing I remember before I passed out was hugging Hatter. Speaking of Hatter I look around the room for him, but he's nowhere to be found. Shouting from outside the room catches my interest. I open the door to the room I was in and quietly walk down the hall towards the shouting. As I got closer I could make out the words.

"You should've told me Jack," Hatter yells. There is a moment of silence and then comes a reply.

"What was I to say Hatter?'Oh yes I'm sorry about the timing but Alice has decided to leave you and come marry me becoming the Queen of Wonderland?' That would have gone over so well. Besides Alice saw how you looked at Kerra, the way you once looked at her. She no longer saw that look in your eyes when you looked at her. She couldn't stand it, plus she still had feelings for me," who I assumed Jack was said. My eyes widen. Hatter had feelings for me? How, we had never met. My head hurt.

"What? How? Still you didn't think it would have been nice to tell me this? Is that why Alice died, because she was meeting you and Dereck wanted to prevent that?"

"Yes, it is more than likely what Dereck wanted. He wanted the kingdom for so long and now he has the very chance. He has to be stopped, we cannot allow Kerra to go to him here, he will use any trick to get her to by his side,"

"Kerra why don't you join us in the kitchen," Jack says, I step into the kitchen from the hall.

"Did you sleep well Kerra," Hatter asks as I sit next to him at the table. I nod.

"Yes but I'm worried about Kathleen, she must be scared and has never been away from me this long before, unless she stays with my mum," I say sadly. Hatter hugs me a little as he stands up.

"Ah yes Carol what a lovely wome-," I cut off Jack.

"She is not my mum. Sure Carol gave birth to me, but she lost all rights to me as her daughter when she gave that bastard my daughter. Alexis is my mom," I growl. Jack goes to say something but Hatter cuts him off.

"Jack just shut up before you upset her even more. Why don't you go back to the castle and make sure that Dereck isn't trying anything," Hatter suggests. Jack glares at Hatter then exits the kitchen. Hatter turns to look back at me once we are alone again. "So, um, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"I heard enough to know that Alice felt she needed to leave, because you no longer loved her the way you once did. And it was all my fault," I say looking down into my lap. Hatter bends down next to me and forces me to look up at him.

"Then you heard it all. I never meant to hurt Alice, but when I saw you I couldn't help but feel drawn to you and that was before I learned you were her sister," Hatter whispers. I blush at this.

"Hatter, I'm sorry I've ruined your life I di-," Hatter cuts me off by kissing me. My eyes widen and then slowly close and I return the kiss. After a few minutes we break apart, both of us blushing a bright red.

"I shouldn't have done that," Hatter says blushing still; I smile at him a little bit.

"It's okay Hatter, I didn't mind," I blush and look down again. Hatter grabs my chin carefully and makes me look at him again.

"Still I shouldn't have done that, I don't know how-," I cut him off by kissing his lips briefly and moving back.

"If you must know I've been drawn to you since I bumped into you at the funeral," I smile at him slightly. "Now what are we going to do about getting Kathleen back,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope the wait was worth this chapter.

**Dean:** She is too stressed to update a lot.

**Tiffany: **Dean you are dead.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Whoops family troubles spilled into here.

**Hatter: **Are they mad?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Completely.

**Terra:** Dude this is a good story why are you putting it on hold?

**JJ-Jefferu: **-sighs- I'm focusing on your story and Ember's thats why.

**Terra: **I think you should work on this one some.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I'll try.

**Kerra: **Please review. It might give her a boost of confiedence to work on this.


End file.
